I know
by halftruth
Summary: Karma has just lost her virginity to the boy of her dreams but Amy is all she can think about.


So as you have noticed, the first chapter is messed up because it was the first story I ever posted on here and I didn't know how to format it! So here is the fixed version - enjoy!

"I know." I said, still in ecstasy from the kiss that had just taken place between me and my fake girlfriend. Her face expressed chock, realization, happiness, and other emotions that I could have noticed if it wasn't for Liam Booker immediately grabbing my waist and…kissing me? For a second, I was incredibly confused until my Karma fairy tale ended and I was reminded that we were supposed to be in a threesome. Right. Karma had asked me to just do the foreplay with her and that guy and then leave so that she could lose her virginity. Just the thought of it grossed me out, but I would do anything to make her happy. Without really wanting to, I kissed him back but then something stopped me: it was Karma, tears forming in her eyes.

"I can't do this." She said running out of the room and leaving me and Liam confused. I didn't get it. She was the one who started all this and now she was running away?

* * *

"Hey, um, Amy? So I just lost my virginity to Liam Booker in the art room and he was perfect! He set up this little box-looking thing with lightning bolts and- ugh, who am I kidding." Karma said to herself. "I'm alone in my room practicing to tell my best-friend-slash-fake-girlfriend that I've lost my virginity. Could I be any more pathetic?" Karma sat on her bed, trying to figure out why she couldn't seem to be able to tell Amy about the art room thing. Just a week ago, she probably would've gone over from school straight to Amy's house so that she was the first one to hear the news, but not that time. The voice in her head told her that there was something different between herself and her best friend since their kiss during the threesome. Even in that moment, when she had just lost her virginity to her dream guy, Amy was all that popped up in her mind. She tried to push it away, but war she experienced when she saw Liam kiss Amy and worse — her kissing back, didn't seem to leave. Karma wasn't sure who she was more jealous of: Liam or Amy. All she knew was that it was indescribably painful to see them together and that she had to leave.

"She needed to tell someone the good news, but who would it be if not her best friend? Karma looked at her phone's contact list and immediately saw Shane. He was the only person she could trust — besides Amy, of course.

"Hey, come over as soon as you can, I need to talk to you."

"After proof reading the message that would be sent, Karma decided it sounded too rude and added a yellow heart emoji. It seemed appropriate. Since he lived right down the street, it took less than five minutes until they were both sitting on Karma's floor.

"So, do you want some of that?" She pointed at the half empty pot of frosting, leftover from her and Amy's failed girl's weekend.

"Hell no, I have a date tomorrow and I wanna keep my body impeccable!" Shane responded, trying to add a little humor to the clearly tense situation. "So tell me everything." He held both of her hands to show support.

"So, me and Amy are sort of in weird terms." What the hell had just come out of Karma's mouth? She was only supposed to tell Shane that she lost her virginity! That's what that day was about, not her discussion with Amy. Well, now that she had already started it, then she might as well finish it. "I know you saw us hugging in the announcements this morning, and getting back together, and all of that. But there's something. Me and her haven't been acting the same about each other since the t-" Karma shut her mouth. Did she really want to talk about this with Shane? Well, even if she didn't, the subject was taking over her mind and she couldn't hold her feelings back anymore.

"You can tell me anything and it will be a secret: gay scout's honor. " Once again, Shane was showing that he was one of the most supportive friends Karma could possibly have and there was no one she would rather talk to about the subject. She laid her head on Shane's lap, facing up so she could see his face.

"Well, first of all, you need to know something: I'm not gay." Karma took about two minutes to explain her and Amy's relationship and then got to a part of the story that was knew even to her, on some level. For some reason, Shane didn't seem to be surprised about them faking a relationship, which bothered Karma a little, but talking out her feelings was a priority."So when we kissed, at the threesome, I felt something different. I kissed her back, not to show someone that we were together or to turn on Liam. I kissed her back because I wanted to. Her lips felt so good against mine, and her lingerie, oh, her lingerie looked so good on her perfect body— way better than mine looked on me, I might add. But then the kiss ended, and I wasn't sure how I felt about her anymore." Karma paused, Shane trying to wipe away the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Then Liam and her started kissing…and I don't know…in that moment, I knew that she wasn't wearing that lingerie for me, she was only kissing me passionately like that to turn on Liam. I wasn't the one trying to impress him — she was." Still wiping Karma's tears away, Shane decided to speak up.

"Listen, dear." He put her hair behind her ears. "I'm sure she wasn't trying to impress Liam." He hesitated before continuing, trying to choose his words carefully. "You invited her into a threesome and she dressed up for the occasion, because she knew how much that night meant to you. " Karma took a minute to reconsider the situation. Except that there was no way Amy didn't want to be with Liam because, well, she kissed him back.

"Shane, I have feelings for Liam, and I have had before he even knew I existed. But the way I'm feeling about Amy is something I've never even thought of before, and I don't know what to call it." She sat up straight again, going for a hug which Shane obviously didn't deny. He felt her tears wet his denim shirt and only left the hug to look her straight in the eye.  
"Sort your feelings out. I'm here for you, I mean it." He said, going in for a last hug before he had to get up and leave home. Something told Karma he was being completely honest, and that he didn't say that to everyone. She knew that he was truly a friend of hers, and that she was special to him.


End file.
